Cheri Ana
by Blondegirlz4
Summary: Captain Jack has acidentaly reveled to his crew that he had made the biggest misteak a pirate could make, he has fallen in love. The memory of his lover, Cheri Ana, has helped him decide to take her from her home so they could be together again. There is
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the rail of his ship, _The Black Pearl, _looking out into the smooth waters of the Pacific Ocean. He turned around when he heard footsteps behind him. Elizabeth walked up to the rail next to him. "Hello," She said cheerfully. "Hello," Jack answered. "Why have you been acting so odd lately?" she asked resting her hands on the rail. He raised his eyebrows, "Have I?" He asked. She nodded her head and breathed in deeply. "The crew asked me to find out what was bothering you," she confessed. Jack looked into her eyes sadly and didn't answer. "Jack, please tell," Elizabeth begged. "I'm just trying to make a very hard decision," I all he said as he walked toward the captain quarters.

------------------------------------------------------

A chorus of questions greeted Elizabeth as she entered the dining hall. "Did he tell you?" Will asked her when she sat down beside him. "All he said was 'I'm just trying to make a very hard decision' and I don't know what that means," Elizabeth answered grabbing an apple off a bowl in the middle of a crudely made wooden table.

"Gather 'round!" Yelled Jacob, the storyteller/cook of _ The Black Pearl_ as he pulled a chair from under the table and sat on it facing the crowd of pirates, "I have a story to tell," Jacob yelled wile the crew fought to get closer to him; all wanting to be able to hear the cooks monthly stories. "I'm going to tell a story about somebody we know and we love," Jacob said with a grin, "Capin' Jack Sparrow," There was a boom of laughter from the crew, and the cook moved on. "15 years ago, our beloved Capin' made one of the biggest mistakes a pirate could make," He paused, for emphasis, and continued, "The mistake he made was: he fell in love." A gasp rose out from the audience, and Will and Elizabeth looked at each other. "I know hard to believe," the cook chuckled. "Jack was young, and new at being Capin'. He attacked a small merchant ship that carried the treasure of his life, a girl, named Cheri Ana. He took her hostage, and she became my assistant cook. Why he didn't kill her? Only Jack knows the answer to that. Well Not long after she came on the ship, you could tell that they were deeply in love. The way he looked at her and the way she looked at him could not ever be mistaken for anything but. It didn't last long though. It was 2 months after fair Cheri Ana had come aboard the _Black Pearl _when…" The cook stopped suddenly and looked up to the door.

Captain Jack stood there leaning up against the door frame. "Capin'!" Jacob yelled getting up to his feet. Jack walked over to him. "Go on with the story mate, it was just getting interesting," Jack said talking a seat next to Will. Jacob looked at Jack, as if making sure continuing the story was really what he wished, and continued, "It was 5 mounts after fair Cheri Ana had come aboard _The Black Pearl _when she started to get homesick. She was often found at the rail of the ship looking out into the sea. Well it just about broke Captin' Jack's heart seeing the sadness in her eyes. He didn't want to let her go, but knew that a pirate's life was not what for her. On the 3rd month Cheri Ana had been on _The Black Pearl _Capin'Jack decided to bring her back to were she was from. He turned this mighty ship around and started heading toward Cheri Ana's home, Port David. Their parting would have made any man's heart melt, but Capin' Jack went through it without a single tear, and he hasn't seen fair Cheri Ana since." Jacob finished, and the pirates gave a thunderous applause. Will looked at Jack's face and saw a small smile on his lips. He watched as Jack stood up and hushed his crew. "The reason I came in here was to tell you we're going to land in Port David tomorrow; the plan is for you to take anything that we can find that's valuable in the governor's household." Jack said. "Doesn't you're girl, Cheri Ana live there, are you going to see her?" asked a bald pirate, who had seemed especially moved by Jacob's story. Captain Jack smiled, "I'm going to do more then just see her, I'm going to take her." The crew looked at each other, wondering if having another woman aboard was a good thing or bad.

"Will I need to talk to you," Jack whispered quietly as he headed for the door.

They left the room and Will sat down next to Jack. "What do you say if I tell you that I need you to find and take Cheri Ana?" Jack asked. "Jack I can't take her! I don't steal. I told you, I sail under the flag of a pirate ship, but I'm not a pirate." Will said. Jack sighed "Well stealing is worth it if the one doing the stealing is being told by a pirate to do the stealing and the pirate pays the stealer a great sum of money, savy?" He asked. Will rolled his eyes, "No, but I understood the money thing. And I know it's for love" Will said teasingly, "And how much is a 'great sum of money?' he asked leaning forward in his chair. "10,000 pounds," Jack said with a grin. Wills eyes lit up, "Deal," He whispered, so only Jack could hear.

Jack smiled, "We sail at dawn."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Will trudged down the muddy streets of Port David. It was raining hard, and all he had was his cloak to protect him from the chilling drops. He looked down at the tattered piece of parchment, which held Cheri Ana's address. When he couldn't find her house, he asked a cake merchant, who chuckled to himself, and gave him directions. He followed the merchants directions, and to his great surprise, he was standing in front of house that could only be worthy of the governor of Port David. Will sighed to himself and entered the grand gates. He knocked on the doors, and a butler answered.

"I am here to see a girl named, Cheri Ana, does she live here?" Will said nervously.

"Ms. Price? I will see if she is available," He said with a bow, "And may I ask you're reason for coming?"

"Tell… Ms. Price… that I am a friend of Jack's," Will said.

The butler bowed once more and left the room. When he returned he said, "Ms. Price will see you now, I will lead you to the study,"

Will followed the butler down grandly decorated hall, and entered a luxurious room, were a woman sat on a couch eating grapes out of a bowl/ She was strikingly beautiful. She wore a lovely dress inbeded with gems. She had thick lips and arching eyebrows. Her lashes were the longest Will had every seen. The most amazing thing about her was her eyes, they were a shade of blue that he ad never seen before, they were the colors of the ocean. The woman stood up,

"I'm Cheri Ana, and you're a friend of Jacks?" She said raising an eyebrow.

Will nodded and looked around to see if anybody was listning. When the coast was clear he said in a lowered voice, "You remember Jack Sparrow?"

"I could never forget him…. Is he the one to send you here?" She asked.

Will nodded, "Yes, but he didn't tell me you were the governor's daughter,"

Cheri Ana sighed, "I'm not… well things have changed since Jack saw me last, and…" She bit her lip, "Well… I'm to be married to the governor."

"You don't love Jack anymore?" He asked.

"I do love him still, with all my heart, but I'm kind of being forced to marry him, I have no choice." She then lowered her voice, "but I was planning on running away, then I won't have to marry that self-observed jerk,"

Will raised his eyebrow and smiled, "Wear were you planning on running away to?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know," She sighed, "Why did Jack send you?"

"He wanted to see if you had a change of heart, and wished to come back on _The Black Pearl,_"

"For how long?" She asked.

"I'm sure for however long you wished,"

"When?"

"Tonight"

She stiffened, "Well that's sooner then I had been planning on leaving-," She paused, "But I suppose if that's what Jack wants-,"

Will smiled, in some way Cheri Ana reminded him of Elizabeth.

"Tonight then?" Will asked. And she nodded.

"Were do we meet?"

"Tonight I will paddle a boat down to the peninsula south of here, do u know were that is located?" will asked.

"Yes,"

"Good then tonight, at 12:30," Will said standing up, he bowed and left the room.

Will watched his paddles dig into the clear water. There were not many stars out tonight, and you could see the moon barely through the clouds.

He jumped out into the salty water and pulled the boat up into the sand. He paused when he heard footsteps.

"Will? Are you there?" Cheri Ana whispered.

"Yes, were are you?" He asked.

He felt a hand clasp his shoulder and he almost yelped.

"Are we ready then?" She asked.

Will nodded, then remembering it was dark out he said, "Yes,"

They climbed into the boat and paddled out into the waters toward _The Black Pearl's _ghostly outline.

Captain Jack heard a knock on his door. He sighed deeply and said,

"Come in,"

He heard a sqeaking noise as somebody walked across the old planks of his ship. He felt a hand lightly grasp his shoulder, and another run down his face.

_Cheri Ana_

He felt her lips against his, and his arm around her waist.

"You came back…" he said, and kissed her deeply.

"I wanted to see my Captain again," she said as he pulled her tightly to his body.


End file.
